


Brandewijn

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Children, F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estiró más la cabeza hasta poder ver al desagradable huérfano que había osado invadir su atesorado barco. Encima notaba que era más joven, y ese detalle renovó su rencor. Era imposible que el All Blue existiese. Sanji suspiró escandalosamente y entornó los ojos. Luego, con la nariz sangrando, asintió reiteradas veces. "No puedes ser un buen cocinero si no amas en verdad la cocina".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandewijn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Carmen no es un OC, al menos no mío. Es un personaje de relleno que aparece en el capítulo 51 del animé y que así como aparece, desaparece sin pena ni gloria.

Fue el mismo día, en el que vio a Sanji por primera vez, que se dio cuenta de lo injusta que a veces puede ser la vida. Y era muy pequeña para lidiar con esas emociones, sin embargo no por ello estaba exenta de sentirlas.

—¡Pero papá! —le reclamó con vehemencia, la figura del capitán del barco se irguió en la silla—¡¿Por qué? —No entendía las razones de su padre para permitir que ese insignificante huérfano estuviera abordo.

—Ya lo hablamos, Carmen —se atusó los bigotes que le daban ese perfil de autoridad necesario en el puesto que ocupaba. El de un tipo fuerte y rudo, pero pese a tener un efecto inmediato en su tripulación, su pequeña hija no parecía mostrarse demasiado afectada.

—Yo… yo también quiero quedarme —titubeó.

—Tú debes volver con tu madre y seguir los estudios —el hombre se puso de pie dejando de lado las cartas de navegación. —Carmen —pronunció con ímpetu al ver que la niña iba a replicar la orden dada—¡Ya lo hablamos! Este no es el lugar para una niña. Agradece que te permita venir a vacacionar aquí.

Las lágrimas antecedieron la crisis y el estallido. Se deba cuenta de lo que su padre intentaba decirle. Se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de la edad, sino del género. No se debía a todas esas sandeces; eso comprobó cuando vio a un niño de su misma edad ocupando un puesto que ella siempre había reclamado. Junto a su padre.

Si el hombre se hubiera tomado la molestia de explicarle mejor sus motivos, ella no hubiera tenido tal arrebato. Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de explicarle que un barco lleno de hombres no era el mejor lugar para una dama —al menos desde la perspectiva de padre—, si le hubiera explicado que quería que estuviese junto a su madre, y que quería lo mejor para ambas… Carmen no se hubiera ido así, con ese rencor en el pecho, azotando la puerta del camarote y dedicándole un doloroso "te odio" antes de partir.

Fue la primera vez que odió haber nacido mujer, porque se había dado cuenta de que era esa misma condición lo que le impedía estar al lado de quien admiraba y respetaba; navegando y aprendiendo el oficio que la acercaría más a él.

Se lo prometió a sí misma, con la férrea convicción de cumplirlo: era la última vez que pisaría el barco de su padre. Si en verdad no la quería ahí, pues bien, ella podría convertirse en la mejor cocinera del mundo en cualquier otro barco, y le demostraría de lo que podía ser capaz. De esa forma lo humillaría, hasta el punto de hacerlo arrepentirse por haberla menospreciado.

…

Conocía ese barco como la palma de su mano. Había dado sus primero pasos allí, en el mismo suelo de madera por el que ahora sus pequeños pies transitaban con firmeza; pero se sentía ligeramente desorientada. Recién cuando dejó de llorar pudo ver con más claridad el camino.

—Ya deja eso, Sanji…

La voz de los hombres que estaban bajo el mando de su padre, aunado a ese nombre —que para ella era sinónimo de infierno—, le hizo frenar y asomarse tímidamente a la puerta, buscando el origen de tanto escándalo.

—Es tu culpa —le reprochó su compañero. Carmen estiró más la cabeza hasta alcanzar ver al desagradable huérfano que había osado invadir su atesorado barco. —Tú le metes esas cosas en la cabeza al niño.

—¡Que no soy un niño! —vociferó; pero por mucho que no le gustase, lo era.

Encima Carmen notaba que era más joven que ella, y ese detalle renovó su rencor.

—Deja eso del All Blue y ven a pelar las papas, que no se pelarán solas mientras tú estás ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡Yo lo voy a encontrar y cuando lo encuentre…! —Pero las risas lo hirieron y lo callaron de nuevo.

—Ya, ya —uno de los adultos le palmeó la cabeza en son de consuelo, gesto que le que hizo enfurecer aun más. —Ahora tienes que aprender a cocinar, sino no llegarás muy lejos.

—¡No me interesa cocinar! —se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó al suelo, sabía que esa era una ofensa para cualquier cocinero—¡Yo lo voy a encontrar, sé que existe!

Dio la vuelta para irse de la cocina, sin escuchar el reclamo de los mayores por todo el trabajo que aún había por hacer antes de la hora de la cena. Carmen frunció el ceño, en otras circunstancias se ofrecería educadamente para servirles de ayuda, pero… un huracán de cabellos rubios la llevó por delante y, lejos de pedir disculpas por semejante brutalidad, le espetó un airoso "¡Quítate!".

Carmen no tuvo tiempo de vociferarle algún insulto, ni tampoco era propio de una damita como ella. Intentó incorporarse, hasta que uno de los cocineros la reconoció.

—¡Carmen! ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

—¡Pequeñas son tus bolas! —Eso tampoco era algo muy digno de una damita, pero en esas circunstancias, que encima la llamasen "pequeña", era sumar una ofensa más.

Se puso de pie, se alisó el vestido y se fue, si bien no dolida, sí enfurecida. El cocinero que intentó ayudarla volvió en sí del trance y miró a su compañero, sonriendo nerviosamente. ¿Qué les pasaba a los críos en ese barco? Eran solo dos, pero vaya que daban problemas como si se tratara de un tropel.

…

No lo buscaba. O sí. Quizás intencionalmente quería burlarse de él con lo que, recién descubría, era su punto débil.

¿All Blue? Ella también conocía ese mito. Justamente era un "Mito". Creer en el All Blue era similar a creer en los unicornios o en duendes de color azul o en… ¿Akuma no mi? Bueno, debía admitir que en el mundo había elementos realmente curiosos; pero la existencia del All Blue no se ponía en tela de juicio. Cualquier cocinero digno de llamarse como tal sabía que se trataba de una fantasía.

Era imposible que el All Blue existiese. Había cuatro mares divididos por el Grand Line y una corriente marina en sentido transversal. No había cabida para esa inverosímil hipótesis. No la había ni la habría jamás.

Por eso, cuando lo encontró en la cocina del primer nivel leyendo un libro, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. Esa sería su revancha.

—Es de niños creer en el All Blue.

Sanji dejó de leer para prestar atención a la niña que le había hablado. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y por qué le estaba hablando con tanta confianza? Había salido de la nada con esas palabras, ¿qué sabía ella del All Blue? Alzó los hombros, indiferente.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser tildado de infantil por creer en el dichoso mar legendario. Que una niña como él se lo recalcase, le hacía subir la bilis, pero estaba tan enfurecido que solo podía limitarse a seguir mirando el dibujo del pez elefante de aleta azul mientras sentía arder por dentro.

Carmen carraspeó ligeramente, con la intención de hacer un segundo intento.

—El All Blue no existe.

—Ya, niña, ¿qué quieres? —agitó una mano despectivamente—Vete por ahí y no molestes —No sabía quién era, qué hacía ahí en el barco… ni tampoco le importaba; pero la misma Carmen igualmente respondió esas inquietudes, todas a la vez.

—¿Osas tratar así a la única hija del capitán? —se cruzó de brazos con un sentido gusto de victoria, que no tardó en tener el sabor de la derrota.

—No es un lugar para ti entonces.

Carmen se hizo de lo que más cerca tenía, casualmente una sartén puesta a secar sobre la mesada, y el artefacto voló hasta dar de lleno en la cara del crío.

—¡Tengo más derecho que tú a estar aquí! ¡Tú eres el maldito polizón! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

—¡Soy cocinero así que puedo estar aquí todo lo que se me venga en gana! —Retrucó Sanji poniéndose de pie y sobándose la adolorida nariz.

Sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearla, pero no podía dejar de lado que era una niña. Y a las niñas no se les golpeaba. Poco importaba que fuera la hija del capitán. Si lo echaban, hasta quizás le hacían un favor, porque de esa forma podría ir por sus propios medios en busca del All Blue.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Tú, cocinero? ¡No me hagas reír, si apenas tienes… ¿cuántos años? ¿Nueve como mucho? ¡Mugroso!

—¡Me baño todos los días, así que no me digas mugroso! —Los gritos de ambos eran perfectamente solapados por los ruidos de las olas chocando contra el casco—. ¡Y ya casi voy a cumplir los nueve, así que tampoco soy un niño!

Ambos sabían que por allí y a esas horas no habría ningún adulto que los pudiera separar. El ambiente estaba cargado y olía a riña de gallos.

De golpe Carmen tuvo miedo, porque ella no sabía pelear y se daba cuenta de que había logrado su cometido: el chico hervía por la furia. Esa ligera turbación en ella fue apenas percibida por el crío. No como lo que era realmente, pero Sanji sintió un ligero cambio en ella que motivó el suyo, y así, se serenó.

—Si en verdad eres un cocinero, demuéstralo.

—No tengo ganas —se volvió a sentar para seguir, enfurruñado, con el libro.

Carmen pateó el suelo, molesta por la irreverencia del chico.

—Entonces no eres cocinero. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Demuéstralo.

—No tengo ganas.

—Entonces no eres cocinero.

Sanji suspiró escandalosamente y entornó los ojos. Pese a sus pocos años de vida supo que si no le daba con el gusto a la niña, esta no lo dejaría en paz. Sería una discusión de nunca acabar. ¿Y por qué Kami lo odiaba tanto? No solo tenía que tolerar las burlas de los adultos, sino también a esa niña molesta y presuntuosa.

—¿No tienes muñecas con las que jugar? —volvió a agitar la mano desdeñosamente—Piérdete por ahí.

—¡No tengo muñecas! —estalló ella pateando otra vez el piso—¡No me interesan las muñecas, yo soy cocinera y seré la mejor del mundo!

—¿Tú? —Sanji forzó la risa, porque se daba cuenta de que eso la molestaría—No me hagas reír, si eres una niña.

Eso sí que no. Carmen caminó con pasos firmes hasta donde estaba ese intento fallido de cocinerucho y lo tomó de la chaqueta. Lo sacudió tanto como se le vino en gana y hasta lo abofeteó, ya sin miedo de que el chico tomara cartas en el asunto. Si le pegaba hasta quizás y con suerte su padre lo echaba del barco.

—No vuelvas a decir que soy una niña. Dime "señorita cocinera".

Sanji, con la nariz sangrando, asintió reiteradas veces. De golpe ella lucía como un demonio salido de sus peores pesadillas.

—Cuando seas cocinera y una señorita, te lo diré —aguantó la risa, pero no pudo.

Carmen volvió a enfurecer y también volvió a sacudirlo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban enredados en una lucha que no pasaban de ser manotazos y empujones. Sanji se contenía a medias, porque una parte de él volvía a decirse que no estaba bien pegarle a una niña, pero su consciencia se escudaba en el indefectible: "ella no quiere ser considerada una niña, por lo tanto…"

—¡Suéltame, mugroso! —cayeron al piso estrepitosamente y con sus cuerpos arrastraron algunos enseres de madera.

—¡Te digo que me baño todos los días! —Ella había caído sobre él y eso lo ponía en seria desventaja—¡Tú suéltame! —reclamó cuando lo tomó fuertemente de su mechón de pelo, se le escapó un grito porque eso dolía mucho y de mal en peor, había comenzado a morderle el brazo. De golpe, de tanto rodar, tumbaron una silla que dio contra la mesada y las ollas apiladas, cayeron como una torre de Babel sobre ambos.

Por suerte no aterrizó nada filoso o contundente, apenas cucharones y algo que le hizo ver las estrellas a Carmen. El revés en la contienda, cambió los roles, puesto que Sanji —aunque quiso evitarlo— se preocupó por ella. Reprimió a tiempo y por orgullo un "¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?" que apenas quedó prendido de sus labios, más fueron sus gestos lo que lo expresaron al intentar ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eso te pasa por camorrear y ser un marimacho.

—Cállate, intento frustrado de cocinero.

Sanji alzó una ceja, ¿se suponía que ese era el mejor insulto que tenía para dedicarle? La había escuchado decir segundos atrás cosas que solo diría un verdadero pirata. El ligero gestó llamó la atención de la niña, quien reparó en el detalle de sus ojos, eran azules… como el mar; pero eso no había sido lo que más la extrañó.

—Tienes unas cejas ridículas y horribles.

—¡¿Y qué? ¡Tu pelo horrible es rojo! —dijo, al no saber de qué valerse porque Carme precisamente no era fea—¡Pareces un fósforo! ¡Fósforo! —le gritó, satisfecho de la inventiva de su insulto.

Lo apartó, poniéndole una mano en el rostro.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó de la nada.

Sanji seguía sin saber qué la arrastraba a tener esos altibajos de humor. Primero lo increpaba, sin siquiera haberle saludado por mera cortesía (se supone que dos personas que no se conocen deberían presentarse), y ahora se mostraba cordial y educada como una señorita de alta sociedad.

En respuesta, Sanji alzó los hombros y se puso de pie.

—Me da igual.

Carmen frunció el ceño. Eso no respondía la pregunta.

—Yo amo cocinar —se llevó las manos a la cintura—, no entiendo qué es lo que hace un niño al que le da igual cocinar —remarcó—, metido aquí, en el barco de mi padre.

—Soy buen cocinero.

—Sí, claro —ironizó ella.

—De verdad; si no me crees, pregúntale a alguno de los chicos.

—No puedes ser un buen cocinero si no amas en verdad la cocina.

Sanji volvió a alzar los hombros, indiferente.

—Pero lo soy —canturreó, satisfecho y encrespando a la niña.

—Demuéstralo.

—No tengo nada que demostrar —cuánta sabiduría en él, cuánta sabiduría. Pero Sanji asimismo comprendía que la dama no compartía su punto y que, especialmente, no lo dejaría en paz.

—Si no eres un buen cocinero nunca hallarás el All Blue.

—¿No habías dicho que no existía? —retrucó feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo la amarga hiel de la verdad—Tengo tiempo para ser el mejor cocinero —A él no le interesaba serlo, simplemente la agradaba cocinar. Y descubrir eso melló aun más a Carmen. Los celos y la envidia la llevaron a decir lo que desde hacía rato cruzaba por su mente, por mucho que quiso reprimirlo.

—¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Solo el ganador tendrá derecho a estar aquí!

Sanji miró hacia atrás y a sus costados.

—¿Con aquí te refieres a la cocina del nivel uno?

—¡No, niño idiota, me refiero al barco de mi padre! No es un lugar para niños, así que aquel de los dos que demuestre que verdaderamente está aquí por ser un buen cocinero, se queda. El perdedor se va.

—Ey, no es justo… ¡tú eres la hija del capitán! —chilló—Por más que yo quiera, tu padre no dejará que te vayas.

—Estás equivocado, él no me quiere aquí —dijo con una seguridad que dolía. Sanji abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Su propio padre no la quería ahí? Eso era más que cruel. Sin embargo, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no era quién para meterse en asuntos delicados de familia así que no dijo nada al respecto.

—No podemos cocinar sin la vigilancia de un adulto.

—¿Ves? Eres todo un niñato —se ufanó ella, ardiendo de placer.

—¡No soy un niño!

—No vendrá nadie aquí hasta la hora de la cena, están cocinando en el otro nivel —murmuró maquiavélicamente—. Limpiaremos todo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Sanji rió con maldad; sabía que no debían hacer eso, pero la travesura compartida sabía mucho mejor que en solitario. Era la primera vez, desde que lo habían puesto en ese barco, que tenía a un par con quien "jugar". Aunque él no usaría esa palabra porque, por supuesto, no era un niñato.

—¿Y con qué vamos a cocinar?

—¡¿Con qué va a ser, idiota? —La misma sartén que lo había golpeado voló nuevamente.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —dijo, esquivando el golpe—¡No tenemos comida qué cocinar!

—Ah, eso… —ella miró hacia la puerta del almacén y Sanji negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso sí que no… —murmuró asustado—¡Nos van a echar del barco! —A él le tenían terminantemente prohibido tocar la mercancía de los almacenes.

Pero Carmen, valiéndose de su lugar como hija del jefe, no albergaba tantos temores, y la adrenalina de tener un cómplice en la travesura le daba más confianza y seguridad en sí misma. Sola, lo más probable, no se hubiera animado a romper semejante norma patriarcal.

Así que abrió la puerta como si estuviera abriendo el cofre de algún tesoro legendario. Sanji asomó apenas la cabeza, como si temiera encontrarse alguna figura mítica defendiendo el preciado botín. Pero no, solo había comida apilada, cajas y redes… Carmen prendió la luz para ver mejor.

—¿Cuáles son las pautas? —preguntó Sanji, antes de cometer el atropello de robar comida de más.

—Pues —eso no lo había pensando. Al girar la cabeza y mirar al espantapájaros que tenía por compañero de juergas, vio por sobre su hombro, una botella de brandy sobre la mesada. La señaló, y luego de un inquietante silencio, respondió—: Haremos una comida con brandy. Al que mejor le salga en el menor tiempo posible…

—Listo —dijo él sin titubear y sin dejarle terminar.

Carmen lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Acaso ¿el espantapájaros conocía verdaderamente una receta con brandy? Por lo general a los niños no les enseñaban ese tipo de mejunjes, principalmente porque no podrían catarlo, pero además porque los platos con brandy eran realmente escasos o difíciles de hacer, o no muy deliciosos. Solo los cocineros bien expertos conocían todos los trucos del brandy.

De golpe pareció caer en el meollo de la trampa.

—Momentito —dijo entre dientes—, por brandy me refiero a incluirlo… no sólo a saltear verduras con alcohol —¡Ja! Y quería engañarla, a ella.

—Bien —accedió sin dudarlo.

Carmen rechinó los dientes, fastidiada con la fe que se tenía el niñato.

—Y no podemos hacer la misma receta. —Suponía cual podía conocer el crío, así que se apuró a soltar la más fácil y previsible a hacer—: Yo haré calamares al brandy.

—Fácil —se burló él.

Carmen pateó furiosa el suelo.

—¡¿Y tú qué, eh? ¡Me dirás que conoces alguna receta mejor y más sabrosa con brandy!

—No, la verdad es que no —hizo un ligero puchero, tratando de recordar—¡Pero… improvisaré!

Carmen se lo quedó mirando como si de repente Sanji fuera algún misterio de la humanidad. ¿Qué iba a "improvisar"? Sólo los grandes cocineros del mundo podían "improvisar". Sin hacer desastres en el proceso, claro.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía la victoria demasiado fácil, porque ella sí amaba cocinar, ella sí había tenido una cuchara en su mano desde que nació. Su primera palabra había sido "paella" y no mamá o papá.

Volvió en sí mirando el almacén. Supo que no le tomaría más de media hora hacer los calamares al brandy, así que de inmediato fue ese el límite de tiempo que propuso.

—En media hora los dos tendremos que tener un plato listo para degustar.

—Ok.

Carmen volvió a mirarlo, ardiendo por dentro. Había dado por hecho que si, encima, el crío debía improvisar, media hora no le sería suficiente. Sin embargo Sanji lucía demasiado calmo; con la determinación y la vanidad desprendiéndose de sus ojos, pero calmo.

El pitido de largada fue en ese instante, sin pactarlo de antemano. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la mercadería del almacén sacando de adentro lo que consideraban útil para cocinar.

—¡Dame eso! ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Carmen forcejeó con su compañero, quien desistió de inmediato. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo, él podía usar cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo estaba improvisando.

Carmen corrió de vuelta hacia la cocina y se puso a preparar el calamar tratando de no prestarle atención al niño, pero incapaz de conseguirlo. Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha y triunfadora al ver que Sanji se quedaba de pie pensativo y sin actuar.

—¿Y, no vas a comenzar? Te voy a ganar así —trató de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pese a notar que tenía ventaja.

—No me hables… estoy pensando.

—¡Grosero y mugroso!

—¡Que me baño, maldición! —vociferó él, para después meterse dentro del almacén al mismo tiempo que la niña iba en busca de lo que le faltaba.

Sanji murmuró sobre la verdura a usar, hasta se mostró complacido con su genial idea y volvió a la cocina para ponerse cuanto antes.

—¡Será delicioso!

Carmen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para tragarse la curiosidad. No iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, aunque se muriese de ganas por saber. Intentó concentrarse en la bolsa y en los tentáculos del calamar, la parte más desagradable que le tocaba.

En ese punto Sanji la miró y le pareció prudente ofrecerle ayuda, pero no olvidaba que estaba en medio de una competencia. Una competencia que para él no tenía mucho sentido, pero que tampoco en su orgullo podía rehusar.

—Lechuga, tomate, cebollas, setas —enumeró él viendo que ya tenía todo eso—. Me falta el pollo.

Carmen fue en busca de la leche, tratando de hacer más veloz que su contrincante. Incluso se animó a empujarlo y a hacerlo caer sobre las bolsas de nueces.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso fue sucio!

—Porque eres un mugroso —dijo ella divertida y sacándole la lengua. Tomó la leche y volvió rápidamente a la cocina.

Sanji murmuró insultos y reprimió quejidos de dolor. Es que caer sobre las nueces no era precisamente caer sobre un colchón de algodón.

—¡Nueces! —exclamó el aprendiz—¡El plato quedará genial con ellas!

Carmen frunció el ceño, ¿pero qué demonios iba a cocinar ese espantapájaros? No tenía ni idea; así podía afirmar con plena seguridad que no le saldría ningún plato comestible.

Sanji volvió del almacén con las nueces y las pasas, listo para tomar el brandy y empezar con la parte que le tocaba. El corazón de Carmen latió aceleradamente, ver que la botella estaba en su poder le hacía sentir perdedora de antemano.

—¡Dame esa botella!

—¡Pero si todavía te faltan hacer las bolas con el pan rallado!

—¡No importa, ya estoy en eso!

Sanji la llevó contra su pecho, por lo que ella se acercó más a él, para sacárselo a la fuerza. Empezaron a forcejar por el botín, hasta que el botín decidió sacrificarse en pos de esa no-amistad, estrellándose contra el suelo.

—¡Genial! ¡Lo has arruinado todo! —le gritó.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —se defendió él, flacamente.

—Ahora no podremos terminar.

—Yo sí puedo terminar.

—Entonces yo también —espetó ella con firmeza.

Los trozos de vidrio y el alcohol desparramado parecieron quedar en segundo lugar ante el afán de los pequeños cocineros. Podían ingeniárselas sin el brandy, aunque no fuera igual. Dentro del almacén corrieron a por lo último: una nueva botella de brandy.

—¡Ajá! ¡Tramposo!  
—¡Tú también sabes que siempre hay reservas de alcohol, así que no te hagas! —se defendió nuevamente.

Era tonto suponer que los cocineros de un barco han de tener una sola botella de brandy.

—¡Dámela! —vociferó ella.

—¡La vas a romper de nuevo! ¡Suéltala, cabeza de fósforo! —Sanji decidió prescindir de la botella, porque si le iban a dar una paliza por romper una, que la paliza no fuera por romper dos.

¡Claro! Ella la tenía fácil porque era mujer, pero a él le harían ver las estrellas.

Y cuando Sanji decidió suplantar la cucharada de brandy por una cucharada de oliva, oficialmente su plato fue acabado en menos de media hora. Carmen, por apurarse ante la mirada socarrona del crío, terminó por hacer un desastre culinario. La llama sobre la sartén tocó el techo y del susto por el inesperado revés, soltó el mango.

—¡No la sueltes! —gritó Sanji. Un cocinero no ha de temerle al fuego; pero demasiado tarde, porque el mango se zafó de la mano de la niña y la sartén, con gran parte de su contenido, fue a dar al suelo.

Y si creían que el fuego inicial se apagaría, en pocos segundos cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban metidos en un gran, gran problema. No tuvieron más opciones que pedir ayuda a los gritos para apagar la fogata, algo letal en un barco de madera. Una vez que la sensación de peligro inminente desapareciese, verían qué excusa darles a los adultos.

El fuego fue controlado a tiempo y el regaño por parte de los adultos no tardó en llegar.

—¡¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Saben perfectamente que no pueden cocinar sin la estricta vigilancia de un adulto!

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono.

—Todo fue culpa de él —Carmen lo señaló.

—¡Fue tú idea, niña!

—¡Porque tú me provocaste!  
—¡¿Pero quién prendió fuego la cocina? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quién dejó caer la sartén?

—¡Basta! —gritó el cocinero logrando el cometido de frenar la disputa—¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

—Una competencia —respondió ella en un ligero murmullo de culpa.

—Eso, una competencia.

El cocinero mayor suspiró, mientras los demás trataban de acomodar el lío ocasionado. Uno de los adultos probó con el dedo el plato que Sanji había terminado.

—Ey, esto está delicioso, ¿qué es?

—¿Viste? —se ufanó Sanji, cruzándose de brazos y mirando altivamente a la niña.

—Déjame probar —otro de los cocineros se acercó al plato—, por lo que veo tiene ingredientes sencillos, nada muy elaborado.

Carmen alzó las cejas, haciendo ruborizar a Sanji.

—Ey, Sanji, ¿esto lo hiciste tú? ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Sanji giró para responder con una ligera mueca que daba a entender que no se lo había enseñado nadie.

—Improvisé.

—¡Eso es, Sanji! —el cocinero que segundos antes los estaba retando, palmeó la cabeza del niño orgullosamente—¡Eso es lo que hace todo buen cocinero!

Carmen intentó ahogar el llanto, porque tenía demasiado amor propio y era incapaz de ver su propia derrota. Sin decir nada se acercó a lo poco que quedaba de lo que ella había hecho, simulaba ser un extraño mejunje de color marrón, al que todos ignoraban y proponían tirar.

La lágrima rodó por su mejilla, porque ella era una excelente cocinera. Y sería la mejor, sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie, ni siquiera la de su padre o la de los demás cocineros con los que se había criado. Con la vista nublada no vio quien le quitaba delicadamente la sartén de las manos, y al secarse rápidamente notó a Sanji parado a su lado, volcando lo poco que quedaba sobre un plato limpio.

—¿Qué haces? Eso es para tirar…

—Se puede arreglar, además que no tenga buen aspecto no quiere decir que no sea rico.

Carmen estalló en un llanto silencioso, que buscaba reprimir mordiéndose fuertemente los labios. Los demás adultos trataban de arreglar el desastre antes de que algún superior se diera cuenta del desmadre, y solo Sanji parecía ser testigo de su quiebre.

No supo qué decir para consolarla, comprendía recién entonces lo importante que era para ella todo ese asunto tonto de la cocina, y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, le desesperaba tanta angustia de su parte. Probó un poco del plato tratando de aguantar la mueca de profundo asco, ¿acaso, había confundido los ingredientes? No, era que sencillamente la comida quemada no tenía un buen sabor.

—Está delicioso —intentó tragar, con una cara tan graciosa y unas lagrimillas colgando de los ojos que Carmen, en el mar de lágrimas, rió en pura contradicción.

—Qué mentiroso.

—Sabe horrible —sacó la lengua, buscando algo de agua para beber.

—¡Tampoco lo digas así, porque se me quemó, sino se me hubiera quemado…! —dio la vuelta, furiosa. Pero al menos ya no lloraba… y eso sin dudas era mejor que ver su carita crispada por la tristeza.

—¡Sanji! —Llamó uno de los adultos—¡Termina de limpiar este desastre!

—Sí, señor —murmuró entre dientes.

Carmen se apartó de él tratando de arreglar el desastre de persona que era, tenía el vestido hecho un asco y su pelo tampoco lucía mucho mejor. Pero al girar para irse, frente a la puerta, se encontró con la dura mirada de su padre, que la paralizó de inmediato.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Oh, capitán… —uno de los cocineros dejó caer la olla haciendo un ruido estrepitoso—nada, es que… estábamos cocinando y…

—No me gustan las mentiras —advirtió, adivinando acertadamente lo que había ocurrido.

—Papá —murmuró ella jalándole de la manga de su traje—, no te enojes.

En pocos minutos el capitán acabó enterándose de todo el meollo del asunto, y aún más relevante: que los responsables de los niños no habían sido tan responsables después de todo. ¿Cómo era eso de que habían estado cocinando solos y con alcohol? Sin dejar de lado la mancha de hollín en la pared y el techo, por un incendio que pudo haber sido fatal.

El castigo de Sanji fue, además de físico, injusto. Decidieron dejarlo de penitencia hasta llegar al nuevo puerto, y eso podía ser en unos días como en unos meses. Así era el mar, impredecible.

Para colmo, luego de la paliza recibida, quedaba a su cargo la limpieza total de la cocina del nivel uno. Y no era nada fácil o agradable quitar las manchas; pero lo debía hacer, él no tenía opciones, adónde ir o con quien refugiarse.

Y en eso estaba, limpiando los azulejos, cuando advirtió la presencia de ella, alterando aun más sus nervios.

—¿Qué quieres? —se puso de pie amenazándola con mojarla con la cubeta—Por tu culpa estoy limpiando este desastre. Desaparece, cabeza de fósforo.

A Sanji todavía le quedaban las marcas de las nalgueadas, mientras que ella lucía inmaculada. Carmen lo sabía: nadie osaría retarla, ni mucho menos ponerle un dedo encima siendo la hija del capitán.

Su padre no había ido más allá de reprenderla duramente, y de tenerla todo el día sentada en la silla de su oficina, reiterándole una y otra vez lo peligroso que era cocinar sin el cuidado de un adulto. Jamás le preguntó por el plato, si le había salido bien o qué había cocinado. Al menos si había ganado o si se había divertido. Estaba demasiado enojado, y el susto todavía no se le pasaba.

Pero al final toda la furia de los adultos y todos los reclamos recayeron en el huérfano. Ella lo sabía, que después de todo había sido su culpa, por caprichosa lo había arrastrado a él a esa tonta competencia en la que, encima, acabó perdiendo deshonrosamente.

—Venía a ofrecerte ayuda antes de irme con mi madre, pero si me tratas así, puedes ir a bañarte —respondió educadamente, dando la vuelta.

—Oh, su máxima eminencia no sería capaz de ensuciarse el vestido. —Carmen lo fulminó con la mirada. —Desaparece —volvió a decirle—, para ti todo es más fácil… ya me gustaría a mí ser el hijo del capitán.

—¡Pues no te creas que yo la saqué barata! ¡También me han retado a mí!

—¡Pero seguramente no te zurraron como a mí! —reprochó—¡Y todo porque eres niña!

Carmen no pudo vociferarle ningún insulto, porque por primera vez caía en la cuenta de lo que Sanji le estaba diciendo. Al menos era la primera vez que lo veía con tanta claridad.

El chico pateó la cubeta, murmurando. Siempre a él le tenía que tocar la peor parte, y a veces simplemente por ser un niño. Que los niños no lloran, que los niños son fuertes, que cocinar es para mujeres, que… ¡Argh! Odiaba a las niñas como Carmen, tan acomodadas y sin tener que lidiar con esas preocupaciones.

—¡Seré una niña, pero soy mejor cocinera que tú!

—¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tu plato era incomible!—se burló, al no tener con que desquitarse.

—¡Solo me ganaste porque… porque me distraje! ¡Además fuiste bruto y grosero conmigo, que soy una mujer! ¡Así gana cualquiera!

—¡Me importa tres cuernos que seas una niña, los hombres también sabemos cocinar y mejor que ustedes!

—¡Tú nunca serás un buen cocinero porque no amas la cocina como yo!

—¡Y no me importa serlo! —se bufó sacándole la lengua—¡Cuando encuentre el All Blue cocinaré los mejores platos sin necesidad de ser el mejor!

Carmen rechinó los dientes y gritó de honda frustración, mientras pateaba el suelo. Qué ganas sentía de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte.

—¡El All Blue no existe! ¡Es de niños creer en eso!

—¡Y tú nunca serás la mejor cocinera, ni siquiera del East Blue!

—¡Niño!

—¡Fracasada!

Una nueva pelea dio inicio, Sanji intentó evitar que Carmen lo tironeara del pelo, pero era incapaz de hacer más que eso. Es decir, podía defenderse, mas no golpearla, por muy frustrado que se sintiese.

Rodaron en el suelo, sobre el agua con detergente, sin que el detalle de estar empapados les molestase en lo más mínimo. Tanta cercanía debió ponerlos nerviosos en algún momento, porque ella se separó bruscamente de él y se marchó sin decir nada.

Cuando se presentó ante su madre para volver a casa, lucía fatal; con su pelo rojo enmarañado, la ropa mojada y desarreglada. La mujer pegó el grito en el cielo, pero la niña, muy resuelta le salió con su pequeña gran obsesión: "Seré la mejor cocinera del mundo, mamá". La mentada madre se preguntaba qué tenía que ver eso con el desastre de hija que tenía.

A Carmen no le importaba no serlo en ese momento, ni siquiera tener la mínima e indispensable habilidad para considerarse buena, porque a fin de cuentas de eso se tratan las pasiones.

Comprendió así y a esa corta edad, que hay personas con habilidades notables, que no saben o no les interesan aprovechar, mientras que también existen personas que se esfuerzan por alcanzar aquello de lo que carecen, y que igualmente anhelan.

Ella encajaba en ese segundo grupo. En su afán de superación sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograría. Ser mujer tenía sus desventajas y ventajas, pero eso nunca le impediría llegar hasta donde, luego de diez años, llegaría.

Y, entonces, ya vería qué clase de persona era: si de las que cumplían sus sueños con determinación o de las que se quedaban en la comodidad de sus destrezas.

Ya vería quién de los dos tenía razón…

El All Blue no existía. Carmen lo juraba como la mejor cocinera del mundo que, sin dudarlo, sería.

Fin.


End file.
